Mobile phones typically have a speed dialing feature that stores numbers and utilizes shortcuts to dial them. A shortcut may be entered into a memory location of the mobile phone, such as by storing an identification code associated to a particular number. For example, the identification code for a shortcut that dials a particular number can be defined by a specific button or sequence of buttons on the mobile phone. Then, when the shortcut button(s) is pressed, the entire number associated with the shortcut button(s) is dialed. Typically the shortcut involves a combination of buttons, such as a digit (0-9) on the keypad followed by # or a function button.
Each shortcut, or identification code, is pre-programmed for dialing a specific number. The speed dial feature often goes unutilized because users forget what number is associated with which shortcut. Further, speed dial phones typically have limited speed dial capacity. Speed dial capacity refers to the quantity or numbers that the phone can remember or the quantity of speed dial shortcuts are available. This limits the use of shortcuts for dialing on the mobile phone. In addition, every time the user wants to update the predetermined shortcut list, the user has to re-program the shortcut list. This often requires that the user re-learn the method for programming the shortcut list.